Teardrops on my Gun
by BearwitGlasses19
Summary: Definition for Kaedae Suzuki: former leader of the biker gang Kagai-supaikuhi. Known all over Japan as one of the greatest female gang leader. Current Status- Attending Holy Forest Academy under strict surveillance of her probation office and Mr.Onizuka.
1. Street Rat

Hi! Maya4eva14 here!! This is my second story that i have...um i haven't finished the first one, I don't think I will though. :( Any who this is my first GTO storiee, I think I'll make it a um..three shot , maybe even four but its going to be really short though so don't expect a long storiee. Anyway thanks and here we go!!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own GTO but i do own Kaedae Suzuki. Enjoy!!

* * *

Japan at night was like the pain killer of her constant headaches. The lights of Tokyo's shibuya district filled Kaedae's eyes, causing her to cast them down. With her hands stuffed in her pockets, containing only twenty dollars, she walked down Inokashira Avnue passing the Hachicko statue. With only forteen years on her back, she worth at least twenty years to the police. Her old and tired Nikes she swiped from some kid, squeak against wet sidewalked as it started to pour. Maybe giving up on the crew wasn't the smartest thing to do. Especially since theres no where to go.

She threw out her supaikuhi jacket. She was done. She just wanted to be...normal. She walked out on her folks a long time ago. And there was no way she was going back to them now, just so they can say "_I told you so_". She sighed.

**"Now what do i do?"**

* * *

At holy forest High School, the great GTO was back from his trip to California and ready to teach some more magets the way of life. He learned a whole bunch of new tricks. He was ready to teach HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS- i mean students. Eikichi walked through the halls as people greated him and high fived the great teacher. When he was given his new room number he walked in and was surprised to find...a punch in the face? Onizuka any other time would have blocked it, but well he was too busy looking at his students.

"Murai you little shit, what are you doing in my class?! Go to your class!" Onizuka got up as steamed left his ears.

"What the hell Onizuka, this is my class! You got the same class again. Tough luck, you thought you were going to get a class full of babes huh Onizuka? You big pervert!" Murai joked as he patted his former and new teacher's back.

"W-WHAT? no high School girls??" Eikichi slumped to the floor.

Murai shreaked and sweat-dropped. "YOU THINK YOU WOULD BE GLAD TO SEE US AGAIN!!"

"Oh yea thrilled..."

"What was that! You no good son of a-"

The door was slammed open. The classroom seemed drop from a loud ten all the way to a negative one.

In walked a girl that had a long side pony tail. Tiny braids that were red and black could be seen when she moved her hair.The dyed braids contrasted her bleached hair. She looked down at the "teacher"(who was still on the floor) with her piercing emerald eyes and reached into her pocket.

What everyone thought she was pulling out, a pocket knife, turned out to be a tardy slip.

You could hear the breaths from her classmates being let go. She smirked and sauntered over to "her" seat, at the very back of the room. As she walked away from the front of the room all the students turned to looked at her back that happened to have a the words "**Kagai-supaikuhi: Suzuki**"

Onizuka got up from the floor and looked at the note that Ms.Sakurai sent.

"So your name is Suzuki Kaedae, is that right?"

Kaedae slowly turned away from the window and looked at Onizuka. She glared at him for some time. When she didn't give an answer the great teacher sweat-dropped and put his hand on his head.

"Hehe, well i guess if thats what the note says, i guess its the truth! ehem, now class since we have a couple of new students why don't i introduce my self then will have free time. My name is Eikichi Onizuka but you could call me Great Teacher or GTO!"

Kaedae still glaring at him finally spoke.

"I thought i knew you. Your Onizuka. From Bosozoku"

Onizuka care-free mood was turned into seriousness when he heard her speak. She spoke cold and hard.

"And your that Suzuki girl from Supakuhi."

Kaedae turned back to the window.

"Not anymore..."

Bursting in was Uchiyamada ruining Kaedae's "nice" attitude towards her new teacher. Kaedae now put a scowl on her face but kept the glare going in Uchiyamada's direction.

"Onizuka!! I need to speak to one of your students! Suzuki Kaedae!" as Uchiyamada turned to meet Kaedae's stare he turned away from the girl who was sending death waves his way.

Onizuke looked at Kaedae now turning her still scowling face at the window, while Uchiyamada yelled at her for sending in a late application to the school,bleaching her hair to such a disrespectful color, and wearing such a tacky jacket that could give the school a bad name.

"Further more, you shouldn't be here, giving the school such a bad name! I heard you were an gang member, and i will have NO gang related activities at my school, plus, like i would even want some street trash like you going to this well respective school. I'm surprised that even a poorly schooled gang member could pass the exam to get in- AHH!! ONIZUKA!!"

Before Kaedae could even punch him into a wall for calling her street trash and disrespecting her, the vice president was grabbed by the throat by the only other person gunning after him. Mr. Eikichi Onizuka.

"What is the meaning of this, Onizuka?!" Uchiyamada shreaked out. "I COULD HAVE YOUR JOB FOR THIS!"

"Then take it. Nobody puts down any of my students just for who they are, or who they were. She probably came to this school to get away from her gang. You can harass me all you want, but **NOT** my students."

With that spoken, Kaedae loosend her facial expression. She was shocked. within a moment she caught her self and made her face emotionless and cold once again. Instead of waiting for the vice principle to leave and her teacher to bombard her with questions, she slowly got out of her seat, and made her way to the door.

Vice Principle turned towards the walking student. "AND JUST WHERE ARE YOU GOING??" She thought about not saying anything and just walking out, making herself even more mysterious, but that wasnt her thing. She could care less what people thought about her.

She turned sideways, but not all the way so you couldn't see much of her face. "I'm not leaving. Just going out for a while. **DON'T** follow me." And with that she walked out the door leaving her classmates, Uchiyamada,and Onizuka to all stare at the door frame in wonder.

Onizuka wiped his forehead and then shook his cranium. This was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

Kinda short huh? i worked on it for about a half a day, anyways please review!


	2. Promise?

Hello all! thank you for your reviews, i kno not alot of people read GTO but i love GTO SOO MUCH i just had to make a storie, anywho i think it'll be a three-shot so one more chapter after this!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own GTO but i do own Kaedae Suzuki, Supaikuhi-kagai gang, and...um...this plot!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Kaedae sat on the roof of the school smoking her cigarette, watching the white haze blow into the wind. A bad habit of hers for almost 2 years now about the same time she joined Supaikuhi. She crushed the nub of what she called her cigarette into the ground. The sudden memories of old gang rushed through her brain, turing her knuckles white.

She still hadn't figured out when she was going to stop bunking with them...She needed a school address since her current address was in the alley way of bunkamora street, and her bed way a pile of old newspapers and smelly blankets probably soaked with pee. She sighed, she told the guys that she still quit the gang, but she was in need of a place to stay.

Since the guys couldnt say no, they invited her in like a part of their family was back..._Family_...

That was something she never had.

She loved the guys...Kazu and his constant cleaning...Shiio always complaining about something...Quite and sacarcastic Daiki, and the other 150 gang members. She would always love them and they were close to her...but...they could never be her family...

Kaedae reached into her pocket and pulled out another cigarette and her liter. She lit the cigarette and set down her lighter besides her.

all these men about 20 years her senior.At first they were hestitant to be the followers of a girl that could be their daughter, but they soon learned to love her, finding the spilt between their leader and a regular teenager.

After taking a long drag, she blew out-along with the smoke- all her worries. She laid her head on the gates that made a border of the roof, and closed her eyes.

"You know smoking is bad for a girl your age."

Expecting to see a pissed off Uchiyamada, she sighed and slowly lifted her head without opening her eyes. Finally when she opened them, she saw a Mr.Onizuka with a non-lite cigarette in his mouth sitting next to her and reaching down for her liter.

"You don't mind do you?" He picked up her liter, only for her to snatch his hand mid-air.

"Actually..." Without finishing her sentence, she removed the liter from his hands and pushed it into her pocket.

"Its just a liter!" smirked Onizuka.

Kaedae glared at him for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "Its lucky.Saved my life several times..."

Onizuka then turned to her. "What do you mean? Its a li-"

"I know what it is!" Kaedae yelled. A couple of seconds later she sighed. "Lets just say because of that liter i wouldn't have walked away with this-" pointing down to her ankle. Onizuka looked at her right ankle seeing a large, black and what looked like painfully tight house arrest anklet. "See him down there?"

She pointed her finger out of the gates down to the first floor, to a bulky looking man. Onizuka looked back at her.

"Yea what about him?"

"Thats my probation officer. Bastards' always tryna find out where i live. But i always ditch him right before i get to my place." She smirked as if proud of her actions.

"But dont they have a tracking device on you?" the teacher asked as if suddenly interested.

"Yea...But they havent been stormin' down my door yet...I think it only goes off if i leave my place to go anywhere other than school." She nodded as if confirming her statement in her head.

"And whats so interesting about your place?" Onizuka slyly smiled. "Do you have druggs stashed away?"

"No!" Kaedae got up angrily at his acusation. "I never did do druggs and i pity those who do! Who wants do to druggs when i got better things on my mind."

"Okay Okay! Just asking!" Onizuka put his hands up in a defensive position.

Kaedae still kinda angry sat down next Onizuka. He continued. "So..why dont you want him to see your place?"

She looked down at the ground. Then stared at Onizuka hard. "First-" She pulled a pocket knife and flicked out the knife. "shin'yaku?"

Onizuka sighed. Onizuka hesitantly looked at the knife. He had heard gangs doing _shin'yaku_ when they first entered a gang, when they were sworn in. Shin'yaku was like in many respects a blood oath.

Onizuka finally gave in. "Shin'yaku" he sighed out. He outstretched his hand while she cut it and cut her own. They laced their fingers together and held it so, like tradition, until their cuts stopped bleeding.

"I dont want them to take me away...I live with a bunch of my old gang and-"

"Your house?" Onizuka look deepend as he started to understand.

"The streets of Shibuya..." Kaedae looked at the ground.

"But your parents-" he began but was soon interupted.

"Uchiyamada was right. My parents are nothing but trailor park trash who want nothing to do with me."

"I...I'm homeless Eikichi..."


	3. Family

Last Chapter! So glad i finished it!! Kinda sucky ending but...i like it!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Onizuka, but i do own Kaedae Suzuki, her gang, and this plot

It has been about three days since Kaedae admitted her secret to Onizuka. She had never trusted someone she only knew for only 10 minutes put together. But as she walked down Dogenzaka with her parol officer running to keep up with her, she concentrated on how to get rid of him. When she saw him peaked into one of Dogenzaka's many sex stores she ran into the street.

Things she loved about Shibuya were the world famous Shibuya crossings. Thousands of people gather into the streets trying to get to their destination. As Kaedae looked back to see if she lost her parol officer, she sprinted onto Rambling Street,leading right to the Tokyu Honten Dori. As she ran passed the Japan 109 building, she slowed down into a jog, and finally stopped to breathe.

"Hey"

Kaedae looked up. Daiki ran his eyes over his former leader. He stopped his bike and signaled her to hop on.

"How was school today?" He asked politely, though he knew he could care less. He black greased hair blew into his face, while he turned through some allyways.

"It was alright. Though i got some loud mouth ex-bosozoku teach yelling at me all the time."

"Bosozoku? Huh. What the hell are they doing teaching?" He finally stopped the bike to what looked like a pretty banged up box for a house. Home sweet home.

"Hell if i know." Kaedae strolled off the bike. She heard the music blasting from the shack. Some sort of Western Rock music. She open the door to be bombared with "Konnichiwha's", "Konbanwa's", and "Okaerinasai" from her friends.

"hey guys." She sat on the cot that was back up into a wall, and started reading one of her books for homework, as she heard the guys complain.

"Kaedae can't you come out with us on Dogenzaka street?" Shiio shrugged himself onto his ex-leader as she stroked back his hair like his mother would...if she were still alive.

"Naw, you know i cant! Besides i think the bastard on that street."

"WE CAN TAKE HIM!" the gang soon stood up with bats and guns in their hands getting ready to defend her, if it cost their own lives.

"And let him think that im back with my gang again, and risks getting you guys arrested? no way. Besides, i have way too much homework tonight. Bastard Onizuka gave me more homework than i can handle."

Kazu appeared from the kitchen and perceeded to bombard Kaedae with questions.

"Onizuka, from bosozoku? What he'll he is he doing as a teacher? Wasn't he suppose to be in jail or something? COME ON GUYS I JUST CLEANED THAT!"

"I DON'T KNOW! jesus. He's alright though..But you think he'd give me a break knowing that im a member of Supakuhi-

"-ex member." Daiki interupted her.

This was the one thing she hated about her gang. Some of the gang members didnt think she had it in her to rule the streets of Shibuya in the beginning. 12 year old girl,a runaway that wanted to up and start a gang, not even knowing the basics. there was no way she could do it. But she did. And when she did, she gained their obediance, but not always their respect. So when she got arrested, and had to give up the Supakuhi lifestyle, they lost the little respect they had for her and started to get out of line and very, _very_ rude. Especially Daiki.

There was a couple of ways to put them back in there place. She held a mask to her face everyday, a cold mask that could fool anybody. She figured that she could let down this mask in front of her gang. But...there were exceptions.

Kaedae sauntered up to Daiki slowly. She saw some stares from the men beside her, but all she was focus on was putting a rat back into its place.

"Your right. I'm not in Supakuhi anymore. But remeber you all are still like brothers to me, and I'll do anything for you guys" She moved closer to Daiki and brought him into a one-handed close hug. She whispered into his ear loud enough so everyone can hear.

"But use that tone with me again, I'll probably forget your like a brother to me." She raised her pocket knife to his neck.

"I will probably won't have such a good grip on this and it probably might slip across your throat."

Kaedae pushed him back, making him stumble a little, as she walked calmly into her room, bringing her backpack with her, and slammed the door. A sign saying if you disturb her, you die.

Daiki grew his balls back after a minute or two, with the silence desending from the room. He grabbed his helmet, and stomped out of the house, careful not to slam the door.

* * *

Kaedae sat at her desk in her room, one foot up on the table, the other on the foot of the table keeping her balanced as she leaned back in her chair.

As she tried to learn the history of Kobe and Kobe beef, she heard someone leave out the front door, with a mild slamm. She chuckled. Probably Daiki.

She turned the page trying to pay attention. Trying but failing. Like in class, whenever she tried to pay attention she felt like jumping out the window and going to Shibuya. She needed to be on those streets again. Even though it wasn't safe right now, with her parole officer looking all over Japan for her. But they were several times before were it wasn't safe. But she didnt care. The streets were _calling_ her.

"Fuck it."

She grabbed her Supakuhi jacket and her keys. On second thought, she put her keys back. She be too recongnizable with her bike. She grabbed a scrunchie, and changed out of her school clothes.

She wore a black baggy t-shirt with a red plaid mini skirt, and a chain that on the end had a upside down cross. She remebered to grab her phone, then jumped out of the window. Her phone was a nessesary. It had all of her contacts, a few photos, and some music she had made some kid burn on there. All for the bargain price of nada at Tokyo Verizon Wireless. Kaedae had gotten a special discount on it. The five fingered kind.

she had barely made it out the drive way when she saw a cop car parked in it.

"Shit!"

She ran behind some fences.

_Kanashimi ni hibiku kaze jiyuu e to sasou Go my way_

_Sa? iko u ze! kusari hazushi te! tsuba-_

"Hello?"She answered with a small voice.

"Get the hell outta of here! I think Daiki gave you away, just go now!" A click at the end of the line.

30 minutes...

Last time it took them two hours. Guess there getting good.

She was in jail.Again. Well she was in the holding cell. But it was once step from being in jail. She had to wait her trial tommorow to see what happens. But she didnt break any of her violations. But aparently they found new evidence about the crime she had committed. Thats when she remembered.

"Jesus Christ..." she chuckled.

She went fishing around in pocket. And of course, the whole reason she was probably in here, and the one reason it kept her out of jail again was gone. Her lucky lighter was no where to be found.

_"14 year-old ex-gangleader Kaedae Suzuki was arrested today for evidence that might lead her to the crime scene of an old warehouse fire in Shibuya. They have located her from ananomous tip, that said she was at an old shack looking house by Yoyogi Park. Inside the police were shocked to find the whole Kagai-supaikuhi gang, they were all arrested and charged with several accounts of assault, disturbing the peace, and shoplifting. Back to you Yuki-"_

The t.v. shut off with a press of the remote. Onizuka fingered the lighter in his hand. He took out a cigarette and brought the lighter to his face and took a long drag.

He look down at his papers. Even though that girl was a real pain in the ass...She never missed an assignment. And always got an A.

He sighed. Here we go.

(Author's Note: Ugh i sooo wanted to just post this up right like this but then i was like that's so cheap, plus i did say it was going to be a three-shot ;p)

* * *

Kaedae strolled into the court room, chains on her hands and feet. Thinking she was for sure done for. No one more late Hachiko crossings, no more 99 runs to get bleach. Damn. She was gonna miss it.

The judge was talking to her something or other about a lawyer. Then in walk in some guy in a snazzy suit. She was looking at the ground thinking all was lost, The judge had sentenced her to 6 months when...

"Your honor, i would like to make another option."

Kaedae head jumped up. Onizuka?

"Yes what is it?"

Kaedae whispered to Onizuka. "What are you doing?"

"Say if Ms.Suzuki has a guardian that could report to the court everything she does, if she gets good grades you know stuff like that! What would then happen to her then?"

"Well she would still be on probation...But...I dont see why not, that is, who do you want as her guardian?"

"Me."

The court held their breath along with Kaedae.He took off his disguise. Everyone knew the famous Onizuka.

"Onizuka what are you doing in my court room?"

"Judy just hear me out. You know i use to hang around with Bosozoku. But I've changed, I'm a teacher now-"

"Not a very good one." mumbled Kaedae.

"And i love my students and i'll do anything for them. If you could please let her go."

The room was silent. Kaedae held her breath. She couldn't believe that Onizuka would actually go this far for her.Why?

"Fine. Court Ajourned."

Kaedae eyes popped out of her sockets. Thats it? I can just go free?

Kaedae span Onizuka around to face her. "Why-why'd you do that?"

Onizuka blinked his eyes a couple of times. "Nobody ever gave me a second chance when I was a kid. And you remind me of me so much, I thought. You deserved one. Plus i get a check to come in every month to pay for my rent!"

Kaedae rolled her eyes at her new "guardian" as they walked out the court room.

"WOO!! GTO IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER, SAVING ONE STUDENT AT A TIME!"

Kaedae looked up at him. Maybe...with him...finally she could have what she always wanted and needed.

A Family.

_End._


End file.
